A Little Thing Called Family
by Pricat
Summary: After being asked to raise Ellie an infant dragon, it leads to adventures and antics for both Deadly and Dudley
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was something that my best guy friend and I came up with at Starbucks, based off our head canon of Deadly and Dudley being the adopted sons of the goblin king Jareth, plus they're still dragon cubs, but we created an new OC for the head canon who is their infant cousin who is a dragon named Ellie.**

 **In this story, Deadly and Dudley, the crown princes of the Labyrinth are tasked with looking after their infant cousin Ellie because her mom, Tneir Aunt Lena is sick so she can't raise Ellie big Deadly and Dudley will try to raise Ellie while still growing up tnemselves plus many antics are going to ensue.**

* * *

It was a wet, rainy morning, but in the castle beyond the Goblin City, both princes of the Labyrinth, Deadly and Dudley were up and having breakfast of pancakes, but seeing a servant made both light blue scaled male dragons curious, especially seeing him bring in a basket that had been left on the doorstep, making them curious hearing little growl like sounds.

Their purple eyes widened in surprise, seeing an infant green scaled dragon with blue spikes making them very surprised, wondering why somebody would send them a baby of their species, seeing a letter from their aunt Lena making them get it, deciding to take care of Ellie, despite being young dragon cubs themselves and joint princes.

"Hey, she's family, we got this, but she's very cute with those green scales, purple wings, pink horns and blue spiky hair?" Dudley said seeing Deadly impressed, seeing Ellie begin to stir and purple eyes which was a trait of their family, seeing her very curious about them, especially Deadly making them chuckle.

"Ellie, that's Deadly and I'm Dudley, your cousins but you're going to be living here." Dudley told her.

"Dudley, she's a baby, but she's imprinting with us, but we should set up an nursery for her, you know?" Deadly told him.

Dudley nodded knowing Ellie needed diapers, as baby dragons were not house or castle broken, seeing she had just peed making Deadly chuckle, getting one of the servants to clean it up assuring Ellie it was alright.

"Dudley and I were like that, when we were babies too, but you'll grow out of it." Deadly said to her.

Dudley grinned because Ellie had just gotten here but she was already warming Deadly's heart which was a good thing seeing the nursery was set up for Ellie which was warm and inviting but near Deadly's room, seeing Ellie curious as Deadly put her on the carpeted floor, playing with toys especially a stuffed chinese dragon, making Dudley grin going back to Earth to help Piggy so would get things that Ellie would need like diapers.

"Time for lunch, sire." a servant said, as he was going to the dining room, with Ellie in his arms, seeing Dudley follow them, watching Deadly put Ellie in a highchair seeing her happy making both light blue scaled dragon boys chuckle, because she was being cute plus wanted Deadly to feed her, making him surprised doing so, hearing her chuckle, but he was burping her after she was done eating.

* * *

Later that night/early morning, Ellie was awake in her crib in her nursery, wanting Deadly so grabbing her stuffed dragon and used her magic to get out of her crib crawling out of there crawling into Deadly's room hearing him awake climbing onto his bed stunning yet amusing him, wondering how she'd gotten out grinning, yet he guessed she was lonely and wanted some comfort, because this was her first night here, just holding her, which made a warm yet strange feeling stir in him.

"Yeah, this castle is pretty big, and can be lonely sometimes, but we are a family of sorts, Dudley too even if he doesn't live here plus we're going to have so much fun, as you're growing up, plus Dudley and I aren't adults yet either." he told her.

He was singing to her, like when Jareth sang to him and Dudley when they were Ellie's age, seeing her sleepy kissing her head seeing her asleep making him smile, watching her sleep and around sunrise, Ellie was awake so he was feeding her but sleepy making Dudley get it, wondering if Ellie had kept him awake.

"She crawled into my room earlier, so she was lonely, plus it was her first night in this castle." Deadly said yawning, while a servant was making yea seeing Ellie happy, as they were having breakfast, changing Ellie's diaper making her very happy.

"Yeah, you're being very cute, but Deadly nedds an nap." Dudley said to her.

Deadly was seeing her happy, which was a good thing, cuddling that stuffed dragon she loved, plus could hear Deadly yawning which Ellie was giggling at, making him grin..

"Maybe you should come with me, while Deadly rests, we'll see him later." he said scooping her up taking the diaper bag with him going to a certain studio, hoping Piggy and the otjers would not mind Ellie, so saw the infant dragon curious especially seeing his penguin, Gloria Stefan, cuddling her gently, which Dudley found cute taking a photo, which made Ellie whimper.

"Ssh it's alright, I was taking a photo to show daddy how cute you were being, sorry if I frightened you." he said cuddling her.

But she was in the midst of a meltdown which was activating her growing magic, which everybody in the studio was starting to sense making Dudley quite flustered, unsure of what to do, seeing Deadly there knowing Ellie was upset scooping her up in his arms rocking her gently, while singing something, which was calming her down much to Dudley's surprise.

"She's sleeping now, but what set her off?" Deadly asked seeing Piggy join them.

"She was cuddling Gloria Stefan and I tried taking a photo, and it upset her." Dudley told him.

"That's Ellie, we were asked to raise her, by her mom." Deadly told her softly.

Dudley knew mentioning their birth mother was a touchy subject, so let him tend to Ellie, while he and Piggy were talking in the otjer room, hoping after her nap, Ellie might be in a more playful mood like last night.

Dudley hoped so too, as Deadly had a sleeping Ellie in his arms which was very cute, telling the otjers to not wake Ellie up, because it would upset Deadly but him too.

"She's not used to this world, like me you know that, right?" Deadly told him.

"I know, but you're being really good with her, which makes sense." Dudley told him.


	2. A Very Hectic Morning

After she had woken up from her nap, Deadly had given Ellie ice cream after what had happened, because she was not used to things in this world, plus her mom had never ventured here either so seeing the infant dragon happily eating made Deadly happy along with Dudley, because he hadn't meant to scare Ellie which made him feel bad, despite Deadly and also Piggy saying it was a mistake which made him feel better.

 _She's so calm around Deadly, and trusts him, but then again we dragons are very social and caring creatures, plus she might have found Deadly's soft side which is hard to find, so I should let them be, in case something happens but Ellie is very cute._

"Dudley you alright, why so quiet?" Piggy asked him, which made Dudley jump, telling her that he was just thinking about things, plus saw how great Deadly was with Ellie seeing her get it, agreeing because it took longer for Deadly to warm up to new people or Muppets so Ellie had found it easy hearing Deadly chuckling softly cuddling Ellie gently while cleaning her up but she was playing with him.

"Aww, that is too cute, she adores him, you know?" Piggy said seeing Dudley nod hearing Deadly yawning, because he was tired because he'd been up with Ellie Ladt night so was wanting to watch Ellie, while he rested making Deadly unsure.

"You sure Dudley, that you can, without freaking her out?" he asked,seeing Dudley nod.

"Alright then, I'll go sleep, plus if Ellie nerds me, I'll know." Deadly said softly handing Ellie to Dudley but fell onto one of the couches in the break room making Dudley realise that his brother was exhausted seeing Ellie crawl towards where Deadly was, wanting to play and not Getying that he was tired, seeing she just wanted cuddle time with him which Dudley found adorable.

"We should leave them be, plus let's hope Constantine doesn't show up." he muttered.

* * *

That early morning in their castle beyond the Goblin City, Deadly was tending to Ellie, and right now, they were in his room on his bed which was big plus Deadly was reading to her, which Dudley could hear going to check on them seeing them both being so calm, letting them be knowing they were going to be really tired and grumpy, sighing going back to his room which was down the hall from Deadly's seeing a servant bringing milk, guessing it was for Ellie which was a good thing, guessing she had woken up, so Deadly was soothing her with milk, cuddles and stories, just like their regal father with them at Ellie's age.

Later that morning, he found a pretty sleepy Deadly but a very happy Ellie, hoping the infant dragon would learn to sleep through the night, so that way Deadly could sleep because a grumpy Deadly wasn't a good thing, so was helping feed Ellie breakfadt, making funny faces among other things making Deadly sleepily smile, which surprised the servants.

"Deadly, you go back to bed, as I have Ellie under control here, plus you grumpy is not a good thing." Dudley told him.

"Alright, but if you need me, you know where to find me, p,us Ellie needs a diaper change." Deadly pointed out.

"Prince Dudley, is your brotner alright?" one of the servants asked seeing Dudley nod, but happy seeing Crystal whom was his and Deadly's niece here, but wondered who tne cute baby dragon was, that Dudley wad tending to.

"That's Ellie, whom Deadly and I adopted, but she loves Deadly who is sleeping right now, since he was up with her Ladt night, reading to her, cuddling her and giving her milk." Dudley told the magenta furred goblin girl.

She was helping him but hoped Deadly wad getting his rest, unawsre Ellie had left her play pen that they'd put her in trying to find Deadly, so Dudley was anxious, in case Ellie got hurt, so he and Crystal were searching the castle finding Ellie sitting outside Deadly's bedroom door, as Crystal scooped her up gently, relieving Dudley guessing she wanted to be with Deadly.

"Right now, he's taking an nap, but you can have fun later, sweetie." he told her, while the three were going back to the throne room, putting Ellie back in the pkay pen, putting a protection spell on it just in case, so she would not sneak out again, making Crystal get it.


	3. Getting Deadly Sick

"Is Ellie alright, Dudley, why is she upset?" Deadly asked his twin brother.

"I think she has a cold, or something from being in the snow." Dudley replied.

It was now November but the holiday season was starting, plus it had started snowing in the Labyrinth especially in the Goblin City and in Thd castle grounds, so Deadly and Dudley had taken Ellie outside to play, which had been fun like building snow dragons among other things, but Ellie being sick made both princes of the Labyrinth., sighing

"Go get the doctor, to examine her." Dudley said, handing the infant dragon to his brother.

Deadly was rocking Ellie gently in his arms, singing Grim, Grinning Ghosts which was working, making Dudley shake his head at what his mischievous twin was singing to Ellie sighing seeing the doctor examining her, saying it was a cold, giving her a shot, relieving both young princes, because they cared about Ellie.

Deadly was putting Ellie in her crib, since he knew resting would help her feel better, even if she wanted to cuddle him, plus they could hear she was stuffed up, which bothered both light blue scaled males, seeing Dudley leaving because Piggy wanted to hang out with him, making Deadly sigh, hoping Ellie did not try to get out of her crib, so she could cuddle him, yet he felt bad that she had gotten sick, stunned seeing Crystal who was his and Dudley's cousin.

She was wearing ear muffs over her magenta horns and a jacket, with a scarf, wondering what was wrong as Deadly looked like somebody had ruined his trick.

"Ellie has a really bad cold, because she, Dudley and I were out in the snow, but I feel bad." he said seeing Crystal hug him.

""It's not your fault she got sick, these things happen, at least you're helping her get better, since you have a good heart." the magenta furred goblin girl told him, making Deadly feel a little better, seeing Ellie feverishly crawling in here, as he picked her up gently, getting a cold cloth putting it on her head, to cool the fever down.

"She knows that you care about her, Dudley too, when he comes here." Crystal told him, which soothed him, because he did care about Dudley, Crystal and even Ellie along with every subject in the Labyrinth, so that was helping despite sneezing himself, making Ellie giggle.

"You think that's funny, eh, which is good, because I've been worried about you, because of that nasty cold." he said.

* * *

Dudley was surprisec by the fact, that now not just Ellie had the cold, she'd given it to Deadly which bothered the fashionable light blue scaled male, because he cared about his twin brother, Pkus Crystal had alerted him that Deadly had been sneezing a lot besides feeling sniffly but also grumpy, which bothered him so was wanting to help him, which made Deadly afraid to cone near his twin brother, in case he got him sick, because then the Labyrinth woukd have nobody to rule it, or chaos would reign, which Dudley got yet he like Deadly could be stubborn.

"Deadly you're sick, like Ellie so you need to rest, please." Dudley encouraged.

He was letting his twin brother take him to his room, hearing him sneeze and feel terrible, which made Dudley sigh, because he cared about his family, hearing Deadly coughing like crazy, as Dudley was tucking him into his bed, letting him rest leaving the room attending to Ellie who was starting to feel better, so wanted to cuddle Deadly, especially now he was sick.

"It's alright Ellie, as these things happen, plus Deadly neds to rest to get better.


	4. Calming Down After A Storm

"You sure, that she can do it, Dudley, she's only a few months old?" Deadly asked.

"Yes Deadly, she's very smart, we know that she can." Dudley told him.

It was a few weeks after Ellie had gotten over her cold, along with Deadly but Dudley was sure that Ellie was old enough, to learn to walk or take her first steps, but Deadly wasn't sure that Ellie was not ready, seeing her trying to walk, but falling on her little butt, making Deadly grin.

"That's alright, just keep trying, Ellie alright?" he told her, making Dudley smile at how sweet his twin brother was, towards Ellie knowing he was becoming quite a good father figure to Ellie, seeing Ellie beginning to stand up on her own, astounding Deadly knowing that she was taking her first steps.

"You're growing up, which is good, even though dragons aren't adults for a very long time." Deadly told her while playing with her.

Dudley chuckled at this, because he knew that Deadly was being a good father, so was letting them be, taking a photo of this, making Ellie giggle while being in Deadly's arms, which he found cute but was going back to Piggy for now, making Deadly grin feeding Ellie since it was dinner time.

"Good girl, as I care about you." Deadly told her.

She was being cute eating up, and being herself, because he was just happy, she was growing well, knowing their aunt would be very proud of him and Dudley for how they were raising Ellie, making him grin because he thought that that he would screw things up, which he had not making him grin, knowing she would become something special, seeing her try to grab, for his crown making him chuckle.

"You like my crown, eh Ellie?" he said to her, hearing baby dragon talk.

He was getting ideas for Ellie's first birthday, even though Dudley said, that babies don't remember their first or second birthday, but Deadly didn't care about this, because he cared about Ellie, which Dudley got which was good.

But on Earth, there was a storm which made Deadly nervous, in case anything happened to Dudley, so was seeing Ellie wonder if he was alright, hearing him say, he was alright because he didn't want to scare her, because to her, Deadly was her dad and Dudley her uncle, so was keeping an eye on things.

* * *

Later the next day, Dudley was at the castle seeing Ellie hug his leg but also a tired Deadly, guessing he'd been worrying about him, because of the storm, but knew seeing him here assured him, that he was safe seeing Deadly nod, while going to the dining room plus putting Ellie in her high chair, as she was being rambunctious which both Deadly and Dudley found cute, guessing she was trying to make them laugh, since last night had frightened both of them.

"Yeah, she's trying to help us feel better, you know?" Deadly said, drinking tea while Dudley was drinking coffee knowing back at a certain studio, chaos was ensuring because of the storm, so it was better he was here, so was letting things be.

"Yeah, but we should just hang out, as you, me and Ellie are a family." Dudley told him which made Deadly feel a lump in his throat because he was getting choked up, by what Dudley just said, because it was true, making Ellie think something was wrong, when it was not.

"Dudley is right, nothing is wrong, I was just surprised." Deadly told her, tickling her gently, hearing her giggle making him smile, along with Dudley.


	5. Acting Out

"Woah, D.J did all this, but how could a dragon cub like him, do this?" Dudley asked.

"No idea, but I was putting Ellie down for her afternoon nap, and D.J got rambunctious." Deadly replied.

"Maybe he's acting out, being bad on purpose, you know?" Dudley told him.

It was a few days later, but D.J whom was Deadly's pet dragon cub was being pretty mischievous, and making messes, which stunned Deadly despite secretly impressing him, wondering what had gotten into his pet because he was normally so happy but sweet, making Dudley sigh.

He knew that with Ellie being here and Deadly giving her all his attention, D.J was being bad just to get Deadly to pay attention to him, knowing his twin brother might react to this, seeing Deadly go put D.J in his dragon house but cleaning up the mess sighing.

"I think he's jealous of Ellie, because we're giving her all our attention, so he is being bad, to get attention." Dudley pointed out.

"But why would he be jealous of Ellie, she's just a baby, you know?" Deadly replied.

"I know, but these things happen, but we have to show D.J that hevand Ellie can be friends." Dudley told him.

Deadly was thinking about this, but after a while, Ellie was awake from her nap, ready to play giving Deadly an idea, going to Ellie's room seeing her happy, after taking her nap running around, looking for D.J whom Deadly had let back into the castle, but the dragon cub was running away from Ellie, which she thought was a game going after him. making Deadly get it.

"I think that D.J's shy, you know?" he told her, seeing her calm down, alright?" he told her, seeing D.J cone out of hiding which relieved Deadly, guessing maybe Dudley's theory wasn't so crazy after all but heard Dudley wanting to get Ellie's horn like ears pierced.

"But I had Suki and Sumi's horn ears pierced, when they were Ellie's age!" Dudley pointed out.

"I'm not sure, unless we took her to Claire's, you know?" Deadly to,d him.

Dudley grinned at this, but seeing Ellie being gentle with D.J which was making the male dragoncubs feel better about being aroubd Ellie now she was being calmer as not to scare him wondering what her dad and uncle were talking about, excited to hear they were going on an adventure, making Deadly hope that this was a good idea, to get Ellie's horns pierced.

* * *

Later that early evening, Deadly was feeding Ellie chocolate pudding, as she had gotten a ltold upset, getting her horns pierced but she looked adorable with the earrings in seeing the infant dragon feeling better, getting messy which Deadly foubd super cute giggling at her antics hoping that she would sleep alright, making Dudley get it hoping Ellie was not mad at him for piercing her horns that young, seeing her cuddling what looked like a plush dragon, which was very cute.

"Yep, I got it for her a coupke of days ago, but she loves it, you know?" Deadly told him.

"I can see that, but you're a good surrogate father to her, plus maybe soon, she needs a toddler bed." Dudley said.

Deadly agreed now that Ellie coukd walk, it was time to get rid of the crib, hoping he could do this, along with Ellie herself because she being young might not get, she did not need her crib anymore, but they could help her seeing her belching making them chuckle, plus Deadly was cleaning her up, hearing her giggle which made him grin.

"Go ahead, get the toddler bed, maybe she'll get it." Deadly told him, seeing Ellie running aroubd making Deadly chuckle giving chase, which Dudley thought sweet, hoping his own daughters were alright, along with Dugli, going since Deadly had things under control but knew Ellie being here was a good thing activating the portal, going home.


	6. Hanging Out

"Aw come on Ellie, just try the new bed, you'll like it." Deadly said.

"She doesn't get it right now, but she will." Dudley replied.

It was a few days or nights later, but Deadly had made the move to get Ellie a toddler bed, so the infant dragon female wasn't happy about this change, so was running away, like a game of tag making Deadly and Dudley get it, that she was afraid of change, which Deadly got.

He was calming Ellie down, as she was on his lap, telling her that she was getting the new bed, because she was growing up which she was beginning to get, relieving him and Dudley going to her room, making things calm yet inviting to Ellie, reading to her which was helping her relax, tucking her into bed kissing her little head.

"That was easy, once she realised she didn't need her crib anymore, but let's hope she sleeps through the night, you know?" Dudley told him, opening the portal going through.

Deadly grinned at that, but opening a skull shaped locket that he wore a lot, but hid it under his collar, opening it revealing a photo of a blond haired man in a long black cloak holding what looked like two light blue scaled infant dragons, which were Deadly and Dudley making him choked up because he missed theirvadoptive father, knowing he was being a good one to Ellie.

Hearing little growl like sounds made him snap out of his train of thought, seeing Ellie, guessing that she just wanted to hang out with him, which he did not mind scooping her up gently, after tucking his locket under his collar, just in case going to his room, guessing that she was not used to her new bed which was fine with him

* * *

"Ellie came into your room in the middle of the night, and bet you were happy, eh?" Dudley said.

"I told you that she was not ready, but it's alright, Pkus I was thinking about dad." Deadly replied.

"Oh, I get that, but it's alright, p,us why were you thinking of dad?" Dudley told him.

It was later that day, and Deadly and Dudley were at the studio, plus Ellie was chasing both D.J and Gloria Stefan which Dudley thought was very cute, yet amusing, hoping Deadly was alright because Ellie had discovered his twin brother's soft spot which was a good thing of sorts, knowing he was letting her get away with things, like coming into his room in the middle of the night.

"I just was, alright, plus I was telling Ellie about dad, which calmed her down earlier." Deadly replied eating churros.

Dudley knew that his twin brother had a sweet fang, but let him be, because Ellie also had quite the sweet fang too which was cute, tending to Piggy seeing Ellie hug his tail gently before he left the room, making Deadly grin, letting her eat some of the chocolate sauce from the churros because she did not have any fangs yet, to eat food with.

"Yeah, it's good sweetie, plus uncle Dudley had to go do something." Deadly told her.

Plus it was nearly Ellie's naptime, making him grin, scooping her up gently, and calming her down gently, for her nap kissing her little head seeing her out like a light, tending to D.J and feeding knowing he had been Ellie distracted


	7. Having Fun With Ellie

"Aw come on Ellie, just try the new bed, you'll like it." Deadly said.

"She doesn't get it right now, but she will." Dudley replied.

It was a few days or nights later, but Deadly had made the move to get Ellie a toddler bed, so the infant dragon female wasn't happy about this change, so was running away, like a game of tag making Deadly and Dudley get it, that she was afraid of change, which Deadly got.

He was calming Ellie down, as she was on his lap, telling her that she was getting the new bed, because she was growing up which she was beginning to get, relieving him and Dudley going to her room, making things calm yet inviting to Ellie, reading to her which was helping her relax, tucking her into bed kissing her little head.

"That was easy, once she realised she didn't need her crib anymore, but let's hope she sleeps through the night, you know?" Dudley told him, opening the portal going through.

Deadly grinned at that, but opening a skull shaped locket that he wore a lot, but hid it under his collar, opening it revealing a photo of a blond haired man in a long black cloak holding what looked like two light blue scaled infant dragons, which were Deadly and Dudley making him choked up because he missed theirvadoptive father, knowing he was being a good one to Ellie.

Hearing little growl like sounds made him snap out of his train of thought, seeing Ellie, guessing that she just wanted to hang out with him, which he did not mind scooping her up gently, after tucking his locket under his collar, just in case going to his room, guessing that she was not used to her new bed which was fine with him

* * *

"Ellie came into your room in the middle of the night, and bet you were happy, eh?" Dudley said.

"I told you that she was not ready, but it's alright, Pkus I was thinking about dad." Deadly replied.

"Oh, I get that, but it's alright, p,us why were you thinking of dad?" Dudley told him.

It was later that day, and Deadly and Dudley were at the studio, plus Ellie was chasing both D.J and Gloria Stefan which Dudley thought was very cute, yet amusing, hoping Deadly was alright because Ellie had discovered his twin brother's soft spot which was a good thing of sorts, knowing he was letting her get away with things, like coming into his room in the middle of the night.

"I just was, alright, plus I was telling Ellie about dad, which calmed her down earlier." Deadly replied eating churros.

Dudley knew that his twin brother had a sweet fang, but let him be, because Ellie also had quite the sweet fang too which was cute, tending to Piggy seeing Ellie hug his tail gently before he left the room, making Deadly grin, letting her eat some of the chocolate sauce from the churros because she did not have any fangs yet, to eat food with.

"Yeah, it's good sweetie, plus uncle Dudley had to go do something." Deadly told her.

Plus it was nearly Ellie's naptime, making him grin, scooping her up gently, and calming her down gently, for her NA but saw p kissing her little head seeing her out like a light, tending to D.J and feeding knowing he had been Ellie distracted but knew being a surrogate father was a good thing, knowing Jareth, his and Dudley's father would be proud of him.


	8. Growing Fangs

Ellie frowned, as her dad was busy, so couldn't play with her plus Dudley had brought her with him to the studio, only to put her in a play pen which annoyed the female dragon youngster, getting an idea to have some fun as despite being a toddler, she had magic that was growing by the day so was using it to escape, so she could have fun giggling becoming unseen.

"Hehe, the grown ups can't see me, like daddy taught me, since he is doing grown up, King stuff plus Uncle Dudley's too busy." she said proudly to herself running around, causing antics, that Deadly would be proud of.

"What the heck, I thought that Deadly was busy, so who's doing this?" Kermit asked hearing gigglimg.

"Ellie must be doing it, because her dad and I have been busy, to play." Dudley said to him

"Wow, that's Ellie doing this, but she's just a little kid, how could she?" Piggy asked Dudley, making him sigh explaining that sometimes, little dragons were experimenting with their growing magic, plus Ellie was bored and wanted attention.

"Yeah, just like Deadly, before we all became friends, but she'll calm down." Piggy said seeing Ellie curious unaware her antics had brought them to her, making her grin, whimpering, as a fang was growing in her mouth, making Dudley get it, knowing Deadly would be very impressed, seeing him there wondering if Ellie was alright, stunned she was teething.

"Too cute, but be careful, as she might start biting on thimgs, or you guys." Deadly warned, making the others confused by that, seeing him tending to her, singing which the others thought adorable, plus saw Ellie calming down which was good as he was putting her down for an nap, relieving them.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ellie was playing with D.J back at the castle, making Deadly happy because her teething had upset him so was playing with her which was making her happy, because all she'd wanted was to have her dad play with her, and Dudley could see how happy she was compared to earlier, at the studio when she had been using her growing magic, to play with the others.

"Yeah, and felt bad that I couldn't earlier, but proud that she's teething, because she's growing up." Deadly said, seeing D.J agree because he was taking a break while Ellie was taking her nap, because her playing with him had worn him out making Deadly get it.

After Ellie had woken up, she was having an afternoon snack, making an afternoon snack of milk and cookies, plus wondered where D.J was making Deadly chuckle, telling her that he was taking an nap after all the fun they had been having, plus they were telling her that despite her fangs coming up which were a little annoying, that biting was not a good idea because it made others afraid of her.


	9. Signing Ellie Up For Daycare

Deadly was nervous, because Dudley had suggested about putting Ellie in daycare which made him frantic, because he loved being a father to Ellie, saying she might not be ready for daycare making Dudley get it, saying that Deadly was not ready for Ellie going to daycare, making Kermit and the others get it, seeing Ellie running aroubd wearing a purple cloak.

"Besides Deadly, we were in daycare at her age, and we turned out fine, we get that your daddy claws are out, like Constantine when Sneaker started school." Kermit told the dragon male, making Deadly sigh.

"I guess, but when I have to leave her there, she's going to be upset." Deadly told him, as Dudley got it, because he and Deadly never went to daycare at Ellie's age yet went to school.

"Maybe you should let her try, she might surprise you." Piggy told him, making Deadly sigh saying he would think about it, seeing Ellie doing tricks like he did, was making him feel better making the green scaled female dragon confused, as to why her dad looked sad being little.

"Daddy has to make a big choice, and he's just needing time, to think." Kermit told her, making Ellie curious, plus getting sleepy because it was nearly her naptime, so Deadly was going to put her down for an nap, plus reading his favourite Hainted Mansion storybook to her, which she loved him reading it to her, like when he sang Grim Grinning Ghosts to her.

"Daddy, are you feeling better, now we're having cuddle time?" Ellie asked, seeing him nod.

"Yes, as I am struggling, about putting you in daycare, which is like school but different." Deadly said, unaware Dudley was listening to them talking, proud that Deadly was telling Ellie, about the daycare thing.

* * *

"Wow, you're actually going to do it, put Ellie in daycare?" Dudley asked Deadly.

"Yes after Ellie and I talked about it, I made up my mind, even if it makes me emotional." he said.

"Yeah, but this will be good for her, but also you, you know?" Dudley replied.

"Maybe, but Ellie and I have rituals, that I'm gonna miss because of this." Deadly muttered.

"Like your reading to her at naptime, along with cuddles?" Dudley asked Deadly.

It was later that night, and after putting Ellie to bed, Deadly was filling in the paperwork, to enrol Ellie in daycare after what they had talked about before putting Ellie down for her nap earlier, he was deciding to do it making Dudley get it, knowing that Ellie would be happy, along with being able to make friends, making Deadly sigh at that part because she did not hang aroubd kids, here in the Labyrinth.

"Yeah, but maybe you can still do some of those things, like cuddle time, when she gets home, from daycare." Dudley said.

"Yes, but you raise a good point, Dudley, meaning we have to get her stuff, for daycare." Deadly told him.


	10. A Friend For Ellie

"Aw come on sweetie it's bedtime, not playtime as you need sleep to grow." Deadly said to his young daughter, Ellie who was running around like crazy.

"Not tired King daddy, gotta catch me!" the light green scaled youngster said to him, annoying Deadly as he was tired and needed sleep but Ellie would rather keep playing than sleeping"

He was leaving her be since being a dragon, she was smart enough t make up her own mind going to bed, himself getting into black and purple pyjamas climbing into bed seeing his pet, D.J cuddle him in bed.

"Ellie is being a hyperactive little dragon." Deadly told him yawning lying down in his bed drifting off.

Meanwhile in her room, Ellie was looking for somebody to play with, hearing growl like yawns from her closet making her curious than scared opening the door going inside as her closet was bigger on the inside and a cave.

"Whoa maybe there's another dragon here who wants to play!" Ellie said hearing the sounds getting louder as she was getting closer seeing a light green scaled dragon making Ellie excitable.

"Hey there I'm Dot, but what about you?" she asked.

"Elinor Deadly, but everybody calls me Ellie." Ellie said yawning which was weird because she just wanted to play rubbing her eyes guessing it was bedtime after all.

"We can play tomorrow, as we both need our sleep." Dot told her as Ellie was leaving the cave being in her bedroom, getting into bed, falling asleep making Deadly relieved checking on her, surprised she had fallen asleep tucking her in, kissing her green scaled head.

Ellie's eyes fluttered open later the next morning, still feeling a little sleepy knowing breakfast would cure that for sure, but hoped she could play with Dot going to the dining room in her pyjamas, making Deadly impressed.

"Aw you slept in, but it happens, plus good you fell asleep after all." he said to her.

"Yeah it happened after I met my new dragon friend, Dot." Ellie told him which sounded familiar to him, not knowing why seeing the servants bring pancakes hearing Ellie thank them, making Deadly smile.

He was listening to his young daughter tell him, about what happened last night knowing she was brave like him sometimes, hoping she was alright knowing there could be dragons living in their world, so he had King stuff to do making Ellie sigh going to her room after breakfast, getting dressed hoping she could find Dot there hearing growl like giggling, making her excitedly go inside.

* * *

Ellie was using her horn like ears to lead her to where Dot was, as the giggling was getting louder, leading her out into a meadow seeing Dot and her friends playing, making her wonder where she was, or how she got here wishing her dad could see this making Dot's friends curious and impressed by Ellie.

"Well you're in the dragon town part of thevLabyrinth, which King Deadly should know about, you know?" a purple scaled dragon boy said making Ellie gulp, hoping they did not know she was Deadly's daughter orva princess.

"Ellie don't listen to him, he is a troublemaker, let's just have fun." Dot told her, seeing Ellie agree as they were playing but after a while, she knew it was almost dinner time going through the cave, back in her bedroom, just as one of her dad's servants entered.

"Coming, as I was having fun, you know?" Ellie told him, going to the dining room, and Deadly was happy seeing her there, because he had been thinking about her all day, as he and Dudley had been talking about things.


End file.
